My Best Friend
by Punkiarty
Summary: John used to have a best friend, long ago, that he lost after he went to the war. however, he happens to see someone very familiar when he starts working with Sherlock - Could it be her?
1. Chapter 1

"My best friend"

Another day at school.

Another awful day, to be looked at funnily, to be laughed at, to watch the children whisper about you. Why did they do that? Because you were different? Because you were someone who had different views, and ideas?

Mandy, a seven year old girl, sat on the swings alone. It had been like this during school for the past few years. It wasn't the loneliness she minded – it was fine that the other kids didn't want to talk to her, it was find to feel like she was invisible. She didn't mind, it just meant that she could have more time to her own thoughts.

Only recently had it become a problem, because she was no longer invisible. No, it was almost the exact opposite. She was now a target, a big, bright target, and everyone could see.

She kept her mouth shut, sure, what child would want to tell their parents they were being bullied? She felt like she had done something wrong, something that made the other kids dislike her, and wouldn't want her parents to know she was such a failure.

So it was times like these, when she got to be alone in peace and quiet, that she appreciated the most. There were two swings on this set, but the other one sat unmoved, untouched, while the children laughed in the distance. Happiness, friendship, fun – all things she didn't possess, and why?

Suddenly she felt her being pulled from her thoughts as pressure on her back made her fall from the swing. When she hit the ground, she heard the laughter and instantly knew; they had some back for more fun.

Three kids stood around her, laughing as they began to get a crowd to form around. They all came to laugh and gawk at the helpless strange girl in the middle.

"Look at her. What a freak!"

"She always wants to be alone. What's the matter with her?"

"No wonder she has no friends."

She could feel tears fill her eyes, threatening to spill over as the words came from all the children. More and more came, all laughing, all making fun, and it made her feel not only alone – but hated, even, by everyone. Right when the tears were about to spill over, another voice called louder than the rest.

"What're you all doing? Stop!"

She looked up quickly, searching for the person who had spoken. A young boy with blue eyes… he seemed familiar, though she couldn't put her finger on what his name was. Nonetheless, she knew he wasn't exactly one for being loud or standing up to crowds.

The kids knew this too, which is why they all became silent when he spoke, surprised. He ran over and stood in front of the girl, looking at them all with a concerned expression.

"Why are you all making fun?"

He questioned, facing all the kids. There was a moment of hesitation before one spoke.

"Because she's a freak." He sneered, looking back at the boy with an equal expression.

The blue eyes defender furrowed his brows together tightly.

"Why, because she's different? What's so funny about that?" He shot back.

The boy looked like he wanted to answer, but couldn't think of why it was really all that funny. With a frown and a look of disgust, the boy began to walk away, the crowd following.

"You're no fun…" he murmured as he walked away.

Once they had gone, the boy who had helped the girl quickly turned to her, taking her hand to help her up.

"Are you okay?" He questioned quickly, blinking at her. She frowned, looking at him sadly.

'What'd you do that for? Now they'll make fun of you too…" She murmured quietly.

The boy laughed a bit, surprised she was more worried about himself rather than her own wellbeing,

"That's okay. They weren't exactly nice people anyways."

There was a pause of silence, before Mandy looked back up at him.

"Well thank you… I'm Mandy. What's your name?" She questioned him, this time offering a small smile.

He smiled back, his blue eyes brightening up a bit.

"My name is John. John Watson."

Mandy looked at him with admiration, seemingly pleased to be having a conversation with a person.

"Well, John Watson, I don't really know how these things work, because no one likes me… but you're really nice, and I think we should be friends. So, want to be my friend?" She asked a childish innocence about her.

John grinned, nodding at her.

"I think that sounds really nice. I'll be your friend." He accepted her offer.

She smiled with pure excitement as she jumped up, any sadness had faded away now.

"Oh really? I'm so happy you've said that! We're going to be the best of friends!"

Taking his hand, she pulled him along to go and play a game of some sort, chattering about some things. She paused after a moment though, looking at him with a happy smile.

"Oh, and John?"

"…Yeah?"

"I really like your name.'


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the watches and follows guys!

Please review this time if you'd like so I know how I'm doing ;u;

* * *

- 10 years later –

"John? John!"

Ten years. The two of them had maintained a friendship for this long, and never once seemed to drift away from each other. Ten years of being best friends, though it wouldn't last for much longer as John had decided he was going to join the services. It was a hard choice, but it was his future, and what he had a passion to do.

"Hmm?"

Turning his head to see who had called, his eyes locked with a girl. Pamela, a good friend of him and Mandy.

"Hey! I heard rumor that you're not going to prom. Is that true?" She inquired, a smile on her lips.

John shuffled a bit uncomfortably as his gaze averted downward. "Erm… Yes, that's true." He admitted.

Pamela's smile faded away, and her eyebrows raised in surprise. 'What do you mean? Its _prom_ John, you can only go once." She persisted, seemingly confused.

He looked back up at her, shrugging. "It's not really a big deal… besides; I've got no one to ask, really." He admitted, blinking at her.

She started laughing making John become the confused one. Why would she be laughing?

"Are you really that blind? I know someone who would _love_ to go to prom with you." She finally answered the confused man.

He looked at her with even more confusion now, now having a clue of who she could be talking about. With a dramatic sigh, Pamela took his chin and steered his head in the direction of a table.

Mandy sat eating, and when she saw John she smiled and waved before continuing to eat.

"… Mandy? No, she doesn't want to-"

"Of course she does. She's your best friend! Well, keep in mind; she's not really the romantic type. She's not looking for someone to go with her as a date. She wants a friend to go!'

Pam looked at John, giving him a matter of fact look.

"She doesn't really have any friends. I would go, but I have a date. Besides, I may be a good friend, but you two are best friends! Just go and ask, I promise she'll be happy about it."

Before John could answer, Pam walked away to her own table. Mandy turned to look at him again a bit impatiently, gesturing him to join her at the table. With a heavy sigh, he went to sit across from her.

"What's she going on about now?" She asked with a small laugh.

John scratched the back of his neck, laughing a bit too. "Ah, you know her… always rambling on about silly things…" He responded.

Mandy nodded with a laugh. "Oh, I bet. So, did I tell you about this dream I had last night? It was crazy…"

She started going on about her dream, but John was having a hard time focusing. This would be the best time to ask… He kept going over it in his head how he would bring it up to her.

After she finished her story, he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's great! Hey, Mandy?" He finally figured out how he wanted to say it.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, uh, so I was thinking… You know how prom is right around the corner? Well uh. I was thinking – "

"Hold on… I don't know the number."

She cut him off, taking out her phone. John let out a defeated breath and nodded, nervously poking at his food as she walked across the gym to a less noisy area. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she answered the phone, looking as if she could care less about it.

He wasn't angry with her, or annoyed. She was usually very easily distracted like this; it wasn't unusual that she would walk away for a phone call.

Her sarcastic smile faded away however, and her eyes dragged away from John as her brows furrowed tightly together. John felt himself grow cold as her face seemed to break in some kind of painful expression, and she walked out of the gym quickly.

Without a second thought, he too got up and went after her quickly. She never got upset… what could have happened? Who was on the phone?

Going outside, he was met with cold rain pelting his face. Cursing under his breath, he found her sitting on the ground with her back pressed against the building. He came and sat next to her, looking very concerned.

"What is it? What's happened?" he asked quickly, trying his hardest not to panic.

She looked at him with bleary eyes, shaking her head.

"Its mother… She's been in a car accident. And well… You know I'll never be able to live with my father…. With his…. Problems…." She explained the best she could.

John's expression dropped, and a deep frown formed on his face. She lived alone with her mother, and her father lived on the other side of London - a man who enjoyed alcohol a little too much.

He sighed and shook his head too, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend.

"I'm so sorry… oh Mandy…. It'll get better soon; things will get figured out… I promise…"

He sat out there in the rain for awhile, before taking her home. She couldn't go back to school for awhile after that, and there was no telling what would happen.

John never got to ask her to prom. When she went home, she never came back to school. After her mother's funeral, she was taken away to be put in the foster system. She had only just turned seventeen, meaning she would be subject of the foster for one more year considering there was no immediate family. Her senior year was spent elsewhere, and by the time she had finished, John had gone away for war.

And the two friends lost hope of seeing each other again…


End file.
